Dance
by chalewhale
Summary: Oneshot - Sharon attempts to teach Break to dance. Again. No matter how many times it fails.


The first time they had danced was on a Tuesday night, after Sharon had been pestering him for countless minutes. There was a ball, she had said, a party that she was putting on for her dolls, and she needed everything to be perfect. Apparently there was a handsome young gentleman coming, who was 'a strapping young prince,' and someone she was determined to make an impression on. Of course, this gentleman was more than likely one of her dolls she'd dress up, but what did that matter?

'Time is of the essence,' she stated, telling him that as her servant, she demanded that he help her practice dancing. That was when her and the prince were to fall in love with each other, after all, and nothing but perfection would be accepted.

Having had a long day of work, and many hours yet to do, Break politely declined. Unfortunate for him, she would have none of that. No, when Sharon had her mind set on something, it was almost impossible to get her to change it, and he didn't want to have to deal with her crying. So after a dozen or so minutes of listening to her beg, he had to comply, warning her that he really was a terrible dancer.

Sharon didn't care, nor did it matter to her that he was at least a foot and a half taller than she was, and that forced him to have to bend down uncomfortably. She held out her hand and watched with a strange level of fascination as he joined his fingers with hers, pulling her closer and awkwardly doing his best to lead. 'You're terrible,' she would say, getting annoyed, 'you're suppose to move your foot here.'

Eventually, she gave up on him, deciding it was better for her to be in bed after all. They never finished the song.

Although she had tried in vain several more times to teach him properly, trying to prepare him for 'his own princess' one day, the next moment that stuck out in his mind was the ball at Yura's manor. 'You know as well as I do that I can't dance,' he reminded her then, knowing that she would just insist again. And she did, even after she found out about his blindness, she was determined to have him dance.

'It's only proper that a servant of your standing would possess such a skill,' was something she would bring up when the topic of dancing was discussed, and this time was no exception. Why she insisted on that night, at that particular ball, when so much work was to be done, he never did figure out. But she had, and as he slid his fingers into her outstretched hand, he knew she had the same look of fascination on her face as all those times before.

So awkwardly, he would try to lead, doing what he could not to step on her, which was something that worried him because of his lack of sight. And as always, she would frown at him. 'You're terrible. You're supposed to put your hand here, see?'

That time, she didn't gave up. But a sudden something being yelled told them it was time to stop, and they never finished the song.

Now, it was very much different. He still couldn't dance, and Sharon would still get annoyed with his lack of talent, but not much else was what it used to be. This time, he was the one who smiled, bowing low with an outstretched arm. 'Care to dance, My Lady?'

He couldn't see the grin on her lips, nor the blush dusting her face, but as she eased her fingers into his, he looked at her hand with a strange level of fascination. How curious this was, how things changed. 'There are certain standards I have to uphold,' he teased.

'For that future princess you're one day going to meet, of course.' Sharon matched his tone, letting herself be pulled closer into him as they began.

'Ah, yes. For her.' Silence fell, nothing around except the sounds of the music playing in their heads. This time, there was no direction from Sharon, no annoyed chastisement or frustrated comments, there was just them.

Just as awkwardly as he had been before, he tried to lead, double checking that he was doing everything right when he very much knew otherwise. This time, Sharon never gave up on him, and no one was there to interrupt, so it was his turn to disturb the moment. They stopped, and as the music in their heads continued to play, he leaned down and kissed her.

'I love you, Sharon,' he whispered, and they never finished the song.


End file.
